


Loki's search for Freya's Flower

by Flora_and_Fauna_Fox



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, F/F, F/M, Magic, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_and_Fauna_Fox/pseuds/Flora_and_Fauna_Fox
Summary: Dexter by day is a florist with her friend Ollie, but by night she has been keeping a watch out for her neighbors for the last few years, making rounds nightly at the usual haunts. She may be small, but with her silver tongue she has the power to make any mortal do as she says. Everything was panning out fine until she is sought out by a mystery man to grow a plant that's been out of season for months. His desperate need for the plant leads to him revealing he knows of her powers, blackmailing her to help him. But why don't her powers work as well on him?
Relationships: Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Loki, Women being awesome





	1. Dexter's Patrols (Trigger warnings, violence and intent to rape skip to chapter 2 if not safe for you)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some explicit violence during the patrols. Some notes on social anxiety, and people following the main characters orders. No nonconsensual romantic interactions but there will be instances where the intent to rape is implied. If this triggers you in anyway please do not read the first chapter. Just understand the main character is protecting men and women who are in these situations.

Alas, the blood and rain were coated to my black and red Loubotins before I was able to reach the outpost. A curse to Odin left my lips, a light trail of blood dripped down my calf, only adding to the growing stain on my favorite shoes. If men and women were supposedly made from the same stumps of life, then tell me why men still acted like giants that sprang from Ymir’s armpits. 

Mc’Alleys was the site of the incident this evening, as it usually was. The drunken hovel was known for its aggressive patrons, however those new to town would typically have to find this out on their own. Tonight's unfortunate victims were a young woman, Kayleigh, new to the city straight from a little town in eastern Tennessee, and her attacker. The fair skinned lass was making her way back to her apartment after a night of drinking. From what I had seen she had not had enough to make her stumble but when Clarence, a local barfly, followed her out I closed my tab and began my trek. 

I kept to the shadows, the clacking of the heels were lost to the sound of the rain. Kayleigh had the sense to step quickly when her peripherals caught Clarence, but he managed to sloppily catch up to her. Before he could even lay a finger on her the newcomer had turned on her heel pepper spray in hand. 

“Why are you following me?” Her voice wavered but her pepper spray stayed aimed towards him.

“This ain’t the place to be walking alone at night deary, let me take you home.” Clarence’s words, though true, held more threat than concern.

“I think I’ll be fine. Good night.” The downpour of rain could not hide the wavering in her voice. When she turned to walk away Clarence grabbed her wrist and turned her to him. Kayleigh struggled to get her pepper spray to eye level but he was holding her arm down. She screamed for help, but the cries were drowned out in the sound of the city. Her attacker began dragging her down one of the vacant alleyways, a pocket knife pointed into her side. She was putting up a good fight, her teeth tore into his arm and her legs were sure to have left a bruise or two. Clarence moved the blade from her side up to her neck in an attempt to stop the attacks but Kayleigh was a fighter, a few cuts in her neck did not stop her. It was a lot easier to cover my tracks if the girls put up a fight first. I just had to wait for one more hit. 

My coat helped blend me into the night on a clear day. WIth the rain and darkened skies on my side. Neither of them could see me pressed against the old brick of their once abandoned alleyway. And there it was, Kayleigh managed to get one of her arms free and knocked the man clear in the nose. 

“Hvílað.” A few sprigs of silver light sprang from my lips as I whispered the word. Clarence fell to his knees, then face down in the growing puddle. He was alive, no doubt about that, just put into a deep slumber that little would wake from. 

Still in shock, Kayleigh took a few steps back in an attempt to regain her composure. She poked the man with her foot, and when he didn’t move she let out a small sob of relief. In a kinder motion than I ever saw in these scuffles she took the time to crouch down and turn him so he would not be suffocated in the puddle. Then she ran off into the night.

“RÍs og Hlustaðu.” Another small flourish of silver, and Clarence roused like a lion under attack. His knife sliced without aim into the night, and I was not paying enough attention. I let out a small hiss as his blade cut my left leg. “Enough,” I spat.

Clarence froze, my words halting him in place. “What the fuck is gong on her--”

“Silence.” His voice cut off midword. Always a comical spectacle, they try to talk, then curse, my favorite was when they screamed. Veins bulging in the neck and forehead, face turning red with strain only to find that no sound will ever escape. 

“Alright Clarence here’s what we are going to do.” I bent my knees to get to his level. “Now I’ll give you a choice, you seem quite fond of the concept of choice, don’t you? You’ll enjoy this then. You see, I know what you were going to do with her, I could feel your lust and your rage when she spurned you. So how about we help you with that hm? Get rid of a little of that pride?” 

Clarence tried shouting again with no luck, seemed like he still did not quite understand how this worked. The knife was still deadlocked in his hand, and with one order, his shaky hand placed it in mine. 

“Look at you, taking orders. Such a good lad. Now here’s your choice Clarence.” I stood up tossing the knife between my hands, knowing full well the suspense was making his terror rise the longer I played with him. “You can either take this knife and castrate yourself, or I can do it myself. And I can promise you I won’t be as kind.”

All of the color hand drained from the predator’s face. His body shook in anger and desperation, trying his best to move to no avail. My words were stronger than any human body. “Mæli.”

“You fucking--” Clarence’s curse was abated with a wave of my hand.

“No. You have two words that you may use alright Clarence dear? Those words are you, and me. There’s no reason to curse me, you’ll be cursing yourself for a long while. You have five seconds to choose.” 

There was no more anger, only pure terror as he processed his next moments. “Tick, tock sir. Tick tock.”

His time was up and he knew it. One way or another. “Lay back.” HIs body went rigid, falling straight back onto the pavement, arms and legs splayed apart. 

A quick jab of my heel and a low pop later, my work was done. An ambulance would be on it’s way in a matter of seconds to ensure the rupture would not kill the man. He would not remember my face, nor Kayleigh’s. But every time he thought about a woman without her consent, he would remember this pain. 

The rain was still beating me down, but it did not quell the satisfaction I received as I inhaled my clove cigarette, the embers were told to burn until it was finished, and they did their job splendidly.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter's running a little late to work in the morning, but you'll get to meet Ollie and the mysterious Mr. Luggir. Let's see what he wants.

A cold shower was not enough to get me started that morning. After spending longer than I would like to admit trying to get the blood out of my shoes, and settling down with a glass of whiskey it was well into the morning before I had finally shut my eyes. 

But alas, dawn waits for no one, much less for me. Errands to be done, and a shop to open. There was however enough time to look at least halfway decent. High waisted tan pants, cuffed at the bottom to deter and splashes from the remnants of rain, a pillowy white shirt tucked in, and my long dark brown overcoat. My hair on the other hand I had no time for, so the tousles were tied behind my ears. A quick look in the mirror and I was ready to go.

My harley sportster 1200 easily cut through the congested traffic. I picked up a few goodies in hopes it would abate the dreadful collision I was about to encounter. 

“Dexter Frode, where in the hell have you been?” Ollie’s booming voice could be heard from the street. 

“Hey hey I come bearing gifts, my love. Please don’t be too harsh on me.” I smiled behind my helmet and gave her the offerings. A medium cookie batter latte with coconut milk, and a fresh batch of glazed donut holes. 

“This better be coconut milk, missy. I swear just because you own the place doesn’t mean you can just waltz in whenever you’d like. You’ve got a business to run and we have orders!” The feisty brunette took the helmet off my head and threw it on the chair by the door.

Ollie’s fumes were dying down the more donut holes she ate. While she munched I took a look at the orders. We had three wedding bouquets needed in about two hours. It would be a crunch but we could knock it out easily. By the time Ollie was finished decompressing I had finished the base of the three bouquets. 

She was trimming up the ends of the calla lilies for the Wyatt’s bouquet while reading me the riot act. “I don’t know what you would do without me Dex. I open the shop, deal with all the guests, shit I even make sure you eat three meals a day. I’m fairly certain you’d be dead on the doorstep if it wasn’t for me.”  
“I’m well aware of all you do for me Oll’. You’re the best arranger I’ve ever seen and you kick me in the ass when I need it. Which is why I make sure to pay you with love, adoration, coffee, donuts, and the highest salary of any florist in the city. But I mean I guess if you’re not happy…”  
My cheshire grin poked my comrade in just the way I hoped.

Ollie’s hand went to her chest and her mouth dropped in exaggerated surprise. “I know you ain’t pulling that, I’ve been stuck with you for what? A decade now? Shit girl you ain’t getting rid of me.”

The bell on the door jolted us out of our chuckles and snide comments. A warm voice called out, “Hello?”

A bushel of lilies were tossed in my face as Ollie hustled to the front. “Hey darling, what can I do for you today?” 

The voices faded as I got lost in the work in front of me. The calla lilies surrounded sprigs of lily of the valley’s in a lovely design that was simple enough but would ensure the bride would be accented well. 

“Dexter!” Ollie’s voice was agitated but in no distress so I wasn’t too worried. 

“What?” I hollered not really wanting to stop the flow I had with this bouquet. 

“She’s right over her hun.” My ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. “She knows about pretty much any flower, she can help you find it.”

A sense of dread filled me, a cold sweat sheened across my skin from head to toe, every hair stood on end. The man was tall, probably a bit over six foot, but I was never good at gauging height. He had blonde hair tied into a small ponytail which accentuated his olive skin and brought out his high cheekbones and sharp jawline. A thin mouth was pulled into what I assumed was supposed to be a meek smile, small dimples dug into the marble like skin. My stomach had dropped to my knees by this point, my anxiety had accelerated my heart rate and left me light headed. 

Pushing down the fear and anxiety, I took a couple steps back from my project and brushed off my hands. In an attempt to get into a power stance, I squared my shoulders and crossed my arms praying to the gods that he could not see me trembling.

“Who might this be Ollie?” Fuck, I thought, my voice was trembling. The man’s eyes were locked onto mine, which made me look at pretty much anything else in the room. Ollie saw my struggle and went to stand in front of me so I could focus on her. 

“This is Mr. Luggir. He needs a flower that’s not typically in season until Spring. The campanula glomerata.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she moved next to me. Her hand moved to my back to make certain I knew she was with me. The sense of dread faded, but only slightly.

I cleared my throat and looked Mr. Luggir in his eyes. A sharp green, not unlike an emerald but colder. A forest. “When do you need Freya’s flower?”

The spark in his eyes startled me. My hands unintentionally went to fiddle with the flowers on the bouquet. Something else to focus on. “You know of it then?”

“When do you need it?” I could feel Ollie flinch behind me. The words left my mouth far more frigid than intended, but if that was what it took to close this conversation, I did not care.

“Three months.” 

The fear slipped from me only to be replaced with annoyance. My eyes locked onto his again. “Do you know what month it is Mr. Luggir?”

“Uh, it’s September isn’t it?” The polished man stammered and looked genuinely flustered for a moment. This gave me more confidence to tear him down. 

Without breaking eye contact, I educated him. “Why yes, September. The beginning of fall. These flowers only bloom in Spring. You’re a good five months too late for this. I’m sorry sir, we’re florists not miracle workers. There’s plenty of flowers in the front Ollie can show you on your way out.”

Ollie pinched me while she walked passed, I had probably gone too far. But it was no matter, there was nothing I could do without my magic, and I never mixed work with magic. I went back to fussing with the bouquets expecting the ignorant gentleman to leave.

“But you are a miracle worker.” His voice was low, where only I could hear. Ollie was blissfully unaware by the door. Mr. Luggir walked up to the table I was working on and leaned in close enough that I could smell his cologne. “I know you can get this flower to bloom with some encouraging words.”

My hands froze above the lilies. “Hey Ollie?”

She poked her head from around the corner. “What’s up Dex?”

“Can you get us some tea from the shop next door? I’ll buy.” 

Confused but willing she went to the register and took out some cash. Within a moment we were alone.

“Who are you?” There was no more fear. Social anxiety was gone to the wind when it came to protecting myself.

“You don’t need to know my name, darling.” I involuntarily flinched at the name, he noticed and quickly amended, “Dexter. Just know that I need your help and I will get it one way or another.”

“Fara.” Out flew the silver sprigs. “Leave. You’re going to walk out that door and forget everything you know about me. If you look through this store again you will only find an abandoned book store.” The silver charm reflected in the forest of his eyes. The stranger blinked a few times and walked out, passing Ollie on the way in who looked just as confused as when she left.

“What the hell happened?” She insisted as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Oh nothing,” I grabbed the tea from her hands. “He was just pissed I couldn’t grow the flower and left.”

The bouquets were finished with plenty of time to spare so we took care of the flowers and placed orders for some new stock. Ollie still berated me for being rude to the mysterious stranger but not too harshly. She handles all the customers for a reason. There are a few people I feel comfortable around and can talk to. We’ve known each other long enough that she’ll occasionally force me with a guest to push my limits but it’s just not something I’ve been comfortable with. 

The fight or flight instinct stayed with me for the rest of the day. I had even pondered skipping out on Mc’Alley’s tonight but I could really use a drink and, if needed, I could use an excuse to knock some heads. 

“Hey Stella.” My greeting was met with a stressed smile from the barkeep. It was Friday night and the crowds were relentless. She quickly made my usual old fashioned and went along to the many thirsty aggressors on the other end of the bar top. I stole a stool by the wall and leaned on it so I could have a better view of the crowd. Lots of couples, a few groups of guys and gals throwing longing glances to the other, a couple lonesome stragglers. Nothing to be alarmed of as of yet, the night was still too young. 

Instead I took to my phone, I looked up the campanula glomerata in hopes there might be more reason why that man may have needed it so adamantly. But there was nothing there I didn’t already know. It was a beautiful flower, certainly, but nothing requiring blackmail. Named after the Norse Goddess Freya, but aside from that the only remarkable thing about it was that in some countries they use it as a food source to toss in salads. 

An undistinguished voice muttered something to me, and with no longing for discourse I spoke a few silver sprigs into being, “No.” 

This was a typical tactic I used in the bar, I knew there were alluring features about me, but I had no interest in a barfly, or anyone in particular. So my silver tongue was whipped out on occasion to settle the conversation immediately. 

But instead of the usual footsteps leaving I heard the screech of the barstool next to mine which earned a look. In front of me was a beautiful woman, no doubt about it. She was taller, probably about five eight or ten, with long blonde hair that was tied back into a low ponytail. Her skin was olive toned and perfect. Thin lips that were accentuated by her sharp cheekbones. And eyes of green stared into my soul. She had on tight suit pants and a fitted suit jacket that was buttoned with no shirt underneath. A myriad of gold and green chains draped down her neck. 

“My apologies were you saving this seat for someone? I couldn’t hear you.” A voice of an old singer, raspy and low, that I would have listened to for hours. The familiar sense of dread and anxiety started to spread through my chest.

“No.” My reply curt, wishing to end this conversation. My words should have still worked, but perhaps if they didn’t hear me quickly it didn’t work as well. The men that had made attempts would always turn and go off in another direction. Seeing as how the damage was done, I wasn’t going to bother with another bewitching attempt. 

The woman leaned over to see my screen, a familiar scent drifted from her that I couldn’t put my finger on. “Looking at flowers?”

I shrunk further back into the wall, attempting to get some form of my personal space back, and nodded. “Yep.”

“Do you know how to get a drink here? I’ve been trying to get a drink for a while but I can’t seem to get her attention.” Her voice had a hint of an accent but nothing too strong. I closed my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. 

“Hey Stella.” I called. Stella could hear my voice cut through the crowd of men no matter how low it was. No magic needed when you’re a big tipper. 

The sweet barkeep hustled over to me and I nodded to the vixen next to me. 

“Oh thank you. Can I get an old fashioned?” Stella looked at me and my glass with pursed lips and raised eyebrows. I could feel the heat rising to my ears. A sly smile spread across her lips as she made the drink. It would be pretty surprising after my years of patronage that I would finally be talking to someone. Little did she know it was against my will. 

“Same tab?” Stella looked at me with a twinkle in her eye that I wished I could have stabbed out.

“Yes please, it’s on me.” The woman spoke up before I could decline. 

“No, please, it’s okay.” I reached for my card and she placed a hand on my wrist. 

“It’s on me. I wouldn’t have gotten a drink without you and I definitely needed one.” Her piercing green eyes held mine hostage as heat creeped up my face.

My hand recoiled from hers in a rather unsavory fashion. But my personal bubble was bursting and I could not afford to be graceful. “Fine.”

“My name’s Lexi, but you can call me Lex.”

“Charmed.” I turned to my drink and with a wince finished it.

Lex opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a local, James. “Hey there ladies, haven’t seen you two before.” 

Thank the gods, I thought. Someone to take her conversation away from me. I quickly took out my phone again and pretended to be reading through the flower gestation, which I knew like the back of my hand already.

The mysterious woman next to me however, changed demeanor very quickly. She leaned her elbows on the bar, making herself seem even bigger and more threatening than she naturally had. “How can we help you?”

James was taking in her beauty, I could feel it. The lust in his eyes and need in his aura were almost palpable. I wonder if Lex knew, her suit jacket was opened even more with her stance. 

“Could I buy you a drink?” Gods, he was practically drooling. I snuck a peek at Lex to see her expression, who knows? Maybe she would like the attention. But instead her face was devoid of any invitation. Cold. The only emotion I could vey from her was power. Her glaring eyes held power like I’d never felt. 

“I have one.” Her voice was curt, ending the conversation. 

He had received the message and instead turned to me. I’d seen him in the bar plenty of times. He came with buddies that never caused trouble. They were quiet, would occasionally go home with a girl or two but nothing predatory. “What about you? I think I’ve seen you around, but we’ve never got the chance to talk.” 

"She's with me." Lex had stood up at this point. She was eye to eye to James and made sure to hold his gaze as she took the remaining space between us. Her palm leaned onto the wall behind my head and she lowered her head to meet my gaze. “Aren’t you?” 

My mind could not process what was happening. James held his hands in the air in an attempt to admit defeat and walked away. There was no way he wanted to get between what was happening. I ducked under Lex’s arm. “ I have to go.” 

Heels clicked on the pavement, still damp from the early morning pour. For a moment there was an echo of my heels that sounded off, like there was another set of heels walking at the same pace. My feet froze, the fight or flight reflexes ticking in for the umpteenth time today. Silence. Well, as much silence as one could get in a big city. Nothing too out of the ordinary. I turned a corner, on the off chance someone did follow me home I knew where to go. At this point I’ve lured enough troglodytes down this path. On the other side was a diner where I could grab a cup of tea before trudging home if it’s a false alarm. 

Sure enough, when I slowed down my pace near the alley that same clacking set of footsteps. “Hættu.” My voice would carry through the echoes of the alleyway. Silver strands wove through the air and when I turned I could see illuminated Lex’s frozen face. 

“What’s going on?” There was no doubt in mind, she was following me, but why? 

“Dexter, why can’t I move?” Her voice did not tremble, there was no trace of fear in her. I couldn’t really tell what she was feeling. On the other hand, I felt a drop in my stomach the second my name left her lips.

My feet moved on their own, I grabbed her jacket and yanked her down to my level, knowing full well she would not be able to move until I gave the say so. Silver sparks poured from my mouth, “Who the fuck are you?”

Those green eyes shimmered in the reflection of the silver lures. Slowly they began to change, morph into something different, someone different. My fingers unlatched from her collar as her spine grew a good six inches. Her long ponytail shortened into a shoulder length cut. Her slender chin widened slightly as did much of her jawline. Her chest became muscular, chiseled, and much longer. Her clothes grew with her, although by her appearance I wasn’t sure what pronouns to give them. 

“My name, Dexter,” They said my name like it was a slur on their lips, “Is Loki.”


	3. Lex and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to outrun a god would not be as easy as Dexter hoped.

“Look I answered your questions, can you undo this little magic trick?” The god seemed to be losing their patience. Their rage wasn’t flaring up by any means, but their words were laced with annoyance. 

If my stomach dropped five minutes ago, I’d like to think it had ejected and found its way to China by this point. In the shock I had taken a couple steps back and managed to lose my footing. Completely prepared to fall flat on my ass I was surprised to find I hadn’t fallen a large arm wrapped around my back and steadied me. Loki’s arm. 

“Hættu.” I shouted in a panic, another spray of silver latched onto them. Without any thought, my feet took off. The magic would last at least a minute or two, or at least that seemed to be it’s extent with them. 

The cafe was busy enough to hide in so I slipped inside and headed straight to the bathroom. A girl was fixing her makeup in the bathroom. She had the same length and color of my hair so my plan may actually work. 

Within a few minutes I had donned the girl’s skinny jeans that were a size or two too small for me but her t-shirt helped cover the unzipped buttons, and her gray sweatshirt. She was wrapped in my clothes, sagging a bit, but it would do and out the door she went. I snagged a hat from one of the cooks. Didn’t even need magic for that one. I’d been coming here for years and pretty much the whole staff knew me well enough, So I piled all of my hair into the hat and pulled up my hood. Loki wouldn’t do anything to the girl, I was sure of that. She was under my magic, and they would have nothing to gain by hurting her. I’d wait it out in the cafe for a bit then meander back to my house.

Coffee and slice of pumpkin pie in hand, I returned to my research on the flower. The flower was pretty enough, required more watering than most. 

“You know, if you’re wondering about the flower, you could have asked me.” A familiar hand leaned on the counter next to me. The words whispered in my ear were spoken sweet enough, but that didn’t stop me from jumping out of the stool. 

How’d you find me? I tried to yell only to find my voice was taken. How did my voice disappear? They didn’t even cast. Knowing full well how this usually went for my victims, I shut my mouth and sat back down. I figured that I might as well finish my pie and coffee if I was going to die.

“Once the girl was released from your hold on her, she happily told me who gave her such a fine outfit. In regards to your voice well, my dear,” another pet name to earn a flinch from me, “I am a god.”

Ah yes, I thought, they can hear my thoughts too. And with that, I started thinking of the most unattractive songs that could stop myself from having a coherent thought. Beginning with, Baby Shark. 

“Daddy shark do do do …” Loki’s husky voice hummed through the next verse of the mind melting song. “I could be at this all night, love. You know your powers don’t hold enough of an effect on me, so if you’ll play nice I’ll give you back your voice. Then we can talk like adults.”

While going through the Animaniacs song of the capitals, I pondered the choice. Truthfully I didn’t have much of one. They were a god--

“Oh for Odin’s sake Dexter just call me he when I’m Loki, and she when I’m Lex is it really so difficult?”

I shrugged, I just don’t want to piss off a mighty and powerful god. 

“Yeah, sure. After the incident in the alley I think you’re well aware I won’t hurt you.” At first I pondered whether he was lying or not. From what little I knew of him was that he was the god of lies and mischief, and seeing how his emotions were always in check I couldn’t get a good read off of him either. Fuck it, I thought. I’m obviously not getting away from you.

Those green embers squinted as they held my gaze. “I do not trust you little one. But I will release your voice. I just ask that you hear me out.”

“Could you please just call me Dex or Dexter? If you call me another pet name I swear I’ll make you cluck like a chicken in this diner.” My words held no silver but the threat was enough for the god’s olive skin to blanch. 

“Got it, Dexter then.” He cleared his throat and looked down towards my half eaten slice of pie. “Is this your dinner Dexter?” 

The emphasis on my name held an almost worse effect on me. “No, the old fashion you bought was, this is my dessert.” My snarky reply did not seem to satisfy the god of mischief. I took a gob of the whipped cream off and offered it to the moody man.

“No thank you dea- Dexter. Let’s get to business shall we?” 

My shoulders raised into a light shrug. His loss, the pie there was divine. Although at this point we had gathered the attention of Sue, the owner and her three sons working in the kitchen. They were failing to feign ignorance and stealth but I could tell they were hanging onto every word we said. 

The words spilled out of my mouth before I could catch the subtext of it. “Do you want to take this back to my place?”

Another emotion, surprise, fluttered through his features. My words earned some excited whispers from behind the counter from the staff. I dropped some cash and grabbed his ridiculously large hand, leading him out of the restaurant. 

“Look Dex I’m flattered but-.”

“I’m gonna stop you right there buddy. I just can’t have all of my usual haunts knowing I’m being accosted by a god. Stella and Sue are already giving me side eyes.” The god thankfully shut his mouth and proceeded to walk next to me.

My apartment was only a couple blocks away from the diner. The hum of the city filled the void in the conversation nicely. For a moment I had almost forgotten about the man standing next to me.

Loki made a beeline to the kitchen, rifling through my groceries. 

“Please, help yourself.” It appeared that the sarcasm dripping from my words were not lost on the giant. 

“Fine then. Order us something. None of that pie. Something with substance.” While he attempted to read me the riot act over I had mosied myself into the kitchen cabinet, looking past the scraps of food and heading straight back to the bottle of whiskey.

“What did you want, knife boy?” My words prodded him, I felt a spark of annoyance that was quickly hidden. The triumph left me with a small smile on my lips. 

“I’ve carried a knife once in the last thousand years.” The mutter sounded exasperated as he stole my whiskey on the rocks. 

As interesting as it should be to be standing in the same room with a god, my whole being was still screaming to leave the situation. The only person that’s been to this apartment had been Ollie, once. And it was only to wake me up after a late night to come to work. It seemed like the best choice at the diner to keep my secret, but being here alone seemed just as anxiety inducing.

I chucked back the drink, not caring for the ice smacking me in the face. If I had an I.V. for the alcohol I would have tapped it in the second we walked through the door. 

“You seem to like this form a bit better.” Lex’s sure voice came from next to me. She avoided my eye contact and merely mused about the ice cubes in her glass.

An exhausted laugh escaped me. “I just don’t like a lot of people.”

Her laughter rang like deep church bells. “That explains a lot, here.” Her slim hands wrapped around my glass, grazing my fingers which sent terrible unexplained thrills through me. A chuck into the sink rid the glass of any obstacles. Lex did the same for her glass and refilled them both with the beautiful brown liquid. 

“Thanks.”

“Believe me, this substance has helped me through many evenings back home. This is going to be a bit of a longer conversation so I’ll need you to not be wanting to jump out of the window every ten seconds.” She clanked her glass to mine and shot it back.

Another shot back, another refill. “You can be whoever you’re comfortable with. It won’t make me any less comfortable.” 

Another ring of laughs that morphed slowly into a deep rumble. Loki’s eyes looked for mine but I still was avoiding the intimacy. Instead peering into the brown pool of inhibitors I held. 

“Will you look at me at some point?” His voice almost sounded hurt. But I paid no mind. There was no reason that we would be acquaintances for longer than it took to grow the Freya plant. Why put in the effort it took to congenialize with a stranger? 

But in an effort to meet him halfway I shot back another glass of the liquor and held it out to him. “Why do you need the flower?”

A hoarse sigh left him, and he took my glass filling it with a larger amount of the liquor. “It’s a gift.”

I nodded, gaining enough liquid courage to glance in his eyes for a moment. BUt just a moment. “For Sigyn?” 

A wide smile tore across his face while he let out a bark of a laugh. “By the stars, no. It’s for Freya herself.”

Whiskey sprayed from my lips. “Excuse me?”

“What?” His eyes shook in bewilderment. Trying to read me, but since the introduction to the second shot my mind had been a pool of vast emptiness.

“You’re getting the Goddess of War and Death a flower?” 

Loki straightened his posture, attempting to look offended. “You forgot love and fertility. What better way to honor a goddess?”

“Why me? Can’t you just whip one up yourself?” Something didn’t add up. Even through the haze of booze I knew there had to be a reason. 

The implication didn’t seem to sit well with the god. He took another shot and stared at the empty glass. “I’m but a cunning shapeshifter Dex. There’s not much I can do with conjuring or transfiguration of anything but myself.”

My tongue clicked in response. There goes that way out. “What do I get?”  
A fire blazed through his eyes at the insinuation. My resolve was weakening, be it from the alcohol or the notion that this was a gift he would cross worlds for. 

“What do you want?” That damned rough voice of his sent the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. He put his arm on the counter in front of me, invading my space just like he did as Lex in the bar. 

My feet took a few steps back without much command, attempting to flee from the implication and gain back my personal bubble. “Well for one you need to stop doing that.”

Those large hands flew to the air on discharge. “My apologies. I thought-”

“You’ve had an awful lot of those thoughts tonight haven’t you?” My eyes held his in accusation, which seemed to turn him into a stumbling mess.

“It’s just-. It’s not that I just assumed-.” His eyes tried to find any spot in the room other than mine.

“Assumed that a lonesome starstruck mortal would love to have the cosmic infamous Loki take her to bed?” The god’s fumbling gave me enough courage to invade his space. He stumbled back into the sink. My head barely came up to his chest but I was making him cower. In this form he was no different than any other man I’d fought before.

“N-now Dexter I don’t want any trouble.” Trembles came from that once smooth charismatic voice. 

“Quiet.” My silver sprigs fluttered between us. The thin lips that had been antagonizing me since this morning slid shut. I wandered back to the counter and sat on top. A quick grab and chug of the whiskey bottle finished the once full glass. “Now tell me why you really want the flower.”


	4. Stubborn Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter tries to persuade Loki to spill, but he's a tough nut to crack.

A hint of rage fluttered within Loki before he suppressed it. But the glare in his eyes was enough to relay the message. He remained silent. 

“Oh that’s fine darling. I can do this all night. Ollie will be a bit put out covering for me, but I could easily keep this up for days.” I mosied to the cabinet to retrieve a new bottle. An unopened bottle of tequila, a gift from my father, and popped the cork. The smell was subtle but the taste was crisp and reminded me of home. 

I poured a shot for each glass and raised one. Loki was still glaring, trying to figure a way out of it I supposed. “‘Hey Corvana, play Ella Fitzgerald.” My booming voice startled him for a second. But the silence was filled with Night and Day. The doorbell disturbed the first chorus.

“Stay.” Silver command flew from my lips and Loki’s body went rigid. 

After paying the delivery lad, I came back with the chinese food. “So.” My words were spoken around a bite of broccoli beef. “Why are you here? Only the truth now.”

Through gritted teeth he spat, “I need you to grow the flower.”

My head nodded. “Yeah, see we already went over that.” I picked up a bit of rice and held it out in offering, but Loki made no move to reach for it. Just a low growl from him, followed by more silence.

Another shot of tequila later I was swaying to the song, A Fine Romance. In an attempt to see how far I could push the trickster god I spoke with silver, “Tell me why you need the flower or dance with me.”

A flash of confusion spread across his features before he returned to his straight face. He grabbed my hand roughly and started swaying, taking the lead. His other hand was lightly on my back as his feet moved to the music. A rumbling laugh left me, which earned another flash of anger and more daggers glared into my skull. When the song ended he let go of me, practically pushing me back into the counter, and grabbed a shot of the tequila and sloshed it back, before going back to leaning on the sink. 

“I was really hoping you would just tell me. Why should I help you if I can’t even trust you a bit?” Time was ticking and I knew I would have to command him again soon.  
Loki spoke freely. “Well I haven’t killed you yet, shouldn’t that account for something?” His hand went to his throat, surprised he could speak again.

Another shot of tequila sent me to the edge of my patience. “Leave.” 

The god’s eyes fluttered over me. “No.” 

“I have work in the morning and this is going nowhere.” None of this was a lie, but I wanted to do at least one patrol before I went to bed. 

“But we’re not-” he tried to convince me, but I had had enough. 

“Leave and forget this place.” I could feel the change in my eyes, they probably had already changed into the same silver I spoke. The more tired I got the less control I had. Usually this magic I reserved for more people, instead of just one, but I couldn’t care anymore.

With loud objections, Loki’s feet moved on their own straight out my door. When he finally left I locked the door and took a moment to collect myself. I shouldn’t have drank so much but I don’t think I would have been encouraged enough to talk to him for that long.

After a quick cold shower I figured I had sobered up enough to do my walk. A pair of black jeans and a black hoodie would cloak me well enough in the shadows. I lit my clove cigarette and started my rounds. 

Mc’Alley’s had died down enough, there were only the usual stragglers waiting for the bar to kick them out. Stella had made her usual family meal for them to make sure they sobered up enough to leave. The alleys were empty save for a couple trying to hide from prying eyes behind one of the dumpsters. Nothing malicious in sight so I left them to it. There was a light rain misting the uneven sidewalk. The stars were usually clouded by the lights of the city, but on these dark outskirts they were almost the only light source. There was however a novelty I did not find too often following me through the dying streets. The feeling I was being watched. It could have been the alcohol still swimming through me, driving up my paranoia but I couldn’t be sure. 

Seeing as how there were no vagrants that I could feel in the area I decided to head back home. I didn’t need to hear Ollie’s lecture two days in a row. 

Ella was still playing when I returned. It took me a moment but when I wound down and finally was ready to settle into bed I heard a light rapping at the window. A black cat, with those familiar green eyes. I knew this was a trick. That damned god had followed me back home. I opened the window a crack only enough where he could hear my words. “You look so much prettier as a cat. Why don’t you stay as one until tomorrow?” The silver sprigs earned a hiss from the god. I shut the window once again and went to sleep with the sounds of Ella and Armstrong, accompanied by the howls and hisses of a pissy pussy cat.


	5. Mortals and their money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers are hell, except for gods apparently.

My alarm ricocheted off the wall when it went off. It was a reflex fueled by the aching in my skull, and though I was sure I would regret it eventually the instant silence was a blessing. There was nothing I wanted to put on my body, I wished to remain a shell of the human but alas. So I threw on a loose sundress and wide brimmed straw hat. When I looked in the mirror I could have laughed, I looked like the fantasy of a florist. A merry flower picker. In the hollowness that was my being I had almost forgotten about the night before. But when I passed by the kitchen with the two empty glasses it all came rushing back. Loki.

Almost on beat, a light rapping at the door knocked me out of the dread that was beginning to rise. Peering through the peephole showed me no hint of who or what it could be. But when I opened the door the damned cat was sitting there peering up at me in as much of a scowl as a cat could muster. Slowly the cat began to grow vertebrae by vertebrae, until it stretched into the mischievous Loki. 

"Do you know how cold it is out there?" The god complained. After brushing the remaining cat hair off his suit he sent a fiery glare my way. 

Either because of our conversations the night before, or because my hangover was too over powering to care, but I could handle him right then. Without saying anything I popped open my clove case, popped one in my mouth, and lit it. I blew a passive cloud of smoke in his direction while I maneuvered around him and worked my way to my bike. 

"You can't just ignore me Dex-" I whipped around towards him, cutting him off. Took the cigarette and placed it in his agape mouth. 

My eyes held his while I put my helmet and bike jacket on. No talking, I tried to convey my thoughts to him as clearly as I could. He nodded, another flicker of irritation crossed his features. 

I threw my leg over the bike and waited for him. Are you getting on? My mind beckoned him, begrudgingly but it would take a long walk for him to get to the shop from here. 

"Oh no, I'm not riding bitch on this. Move." I did no such thing, instead I revved the bike to life. "Dexter, scoot."

A scoff escaped me, earning me a bit more ringing in my ear. I did not want to deal with this, I needed coffee. However a quick look at my phone showed me it was far too late for coffee if I wanted to get there in time. See you at the shop then, I thought to him and shot off to work. 

"Well lookie there. Dexter on time? What a surpri-" my hand covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence. 

"Please Ollie, if you've ever cared for me, just no talking for a bit okay?" 

She moved my hand away and nodded in agreement. "You look like hell." Her voice was barely above a whisper, which I could not appreciate more. 

"Long night hun, I'm sorry."

Ollie hummed to me in discontent. "At least you're here on time. Orders are in the back."

My legs wobbled to their station. Trying desperately to find the gumption to move alone with the day without my precious coffee. The bell jingling on the store door felt like a thousand knives driving into my skull. 

"Hello there Ollie, is Dexter in?" Loki's booming voice shattered the remnants of my patience. 

Loki walked past to the back of the shop where I was currently melting into my chair. I refused to look at my tormentor, my head was buried my hands in a failed attempt to swallow myself whole. 

"Oh my dear, you look positively dreadful! What on earth happened to you?" The fucking prat was speaking at full volume. Ollie came over in a fuss, trying to save me. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Luggir, Dex isn't feeling too hot today, is there something I can help you with?" She put her hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the front. 

"Oh I just came by for a bit of a chat with Dex and to give the most beautiful ladies in the city these." In his hands was a godsend. Two coffees, Ollie’s cookie batter, and my chai, along with two of the greasiest pizza bagels I've ever seen. 

Ollie’s eyes lit up at the sight and she removed her coffee and bagel. 

"Bless you child. Hey Dexter!" Her voiced raised to match Loki’s. "You be nice to him or you're opening the next month."

A low exasperated sigh escaped me. "Give me the bagel." I held one hand out, the other still covering my face. 

Loki pulled a chair over to sit next to mine, the dragging sound echoed through the store, and in turn raked razors through my ears. "No no no my sweet, you have to earn this bagel."

"How about I don’t turn you back into that sourpuss?" My words sounded more remnicest of a hiss at this point but he could get the jist. 

"You're such a spoil sport, you know that?" He placed the coffee gingerly into my hand. Then did the most foul, loathsome thing he's done since he stumbled into my life. He took a bite out of the pizza bagel. 

"You-" before I could tell him off he shove the other side of the bagel into my mouth. 

"No need to get into a tizzy. Consider it payback for making me walk here." It took no time to scarf the bagel. I missed it the moment it was gone. My coffee had disappeared though. 

"Well you could have ridden bitch se- hey!" Loki Luggir was drinking my coffee. Before he could chug it all down I swiped it. 

"I don't even ride bitch seat as Lex." An uneven grin spread across his face, but quickly faded into a frown and furrowed brows. "I'm sorry about last night."

"What happened last night?" Ollie trotted in, likely due to overhearing the beginnings of some gossip. But when she saw the two of us fussing she stopped in her tracks. 

"Well after being turned away by the lovely Dex yesterday, I decided I needed a drink. When I saw her at the bar I couldn't help but tell her off for how she spoke to me." Mr. Luggir shrugged in apology.

"Dex I know I told you to stay away from Mc’Alley’s they've been having all kinds of trouble over there." Ollie's mothering mode turned on at the mention of a bar. 

"Hey it's the only bar within walking distance of my house and I know you don't want me riding drunk." My sheepish grin earned a light smack to the side from my friend. 

"So, what? You two all buddy buddy now or something?" Her earthy eyes held that same twinkle as Sue and Stella had. Gods was I really that pathetic looking to them?

"I merely convinced her to help me with that flower. So it only seemed fair to bring my saviors some food and drink to celebrate." Loki chose to look oblivious to the prying eyes of Ollie, not that I blamed him. 

"Now we did not agree on terms Mr. Luggir. I can't start any project without knowing what we're being paid." 

My florist held up her hands. "Y'all talk business I'll be up front." She motioned me for a hug and whispered in my ear, "Hun I've only ever seen you like this with me and your pa, do whatever this fool wants."

I pinched her side and she sped off giggling to herself like a damned schoolgirl. 

"Sorry about her, she's not used to seeing me around people." I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed. 

"Seems like no one is. What do you do, other than sell flowers and harass men?"

My body flopped back into my chair. "Well sometimes I entertain pussy cats that can't handle a bit of the cold."

Loki snatched the coffee out of my hand. "It was thirty degrees." He muttered before taking another sil. 

"You really are evil." 

A slow grin pulled across his face. "You have no idea love."

"Dexter." I reminded him, mostly out of reflex. The pet names didn't bother me as much today. 

"Dexter." He agreed. Though the pet names didn't get a rise out of me, the way he said my name still sent small chills down my spine. 

"So," Loki leaned back and put his legs across my lap. "How much do I owe you?"

"So," I mimicked while shoving his legs off of me. "Are you going to tell me why you need it?"

"Nope." His lips popped on the rejection. 

A sigh left me. At this point it was just becoming exhausting. "Fifty grand."

The god choked on my coffee. "What are you going to do with fifty grand?"

I swiped the coffee from his hands and chugged the rest of the contents. "I think Ollie deserves something nice, don't you?"

"You're not wrong." His eyes sparked for a moment. "So you'll do it?"

"So you'll really give me fifty grand for a flower?" At the time I hadn't really expected him to take the offer. 

"My dear, I am a god. There's more money in my control than people on your planet."

"Alright, that's it. Mr. Luggir?" I saw the panic slowly sink in, before he could stop my I whispered, trying my best to not get Ollie's attention. "Be a good kitten and purr for me." 

A small look of betrayal fluttered across his features before being replaced by a smug grin. Loki got out of his chair only to put me in a very familiar position. A hand gripping the back of my seat, with his face leaning closer to mine. I had frozen in my chair, this was not the plan. And if I had anything to say about it, the second we were out of this shop he was going to go back as the harmless kitten. When the low rumbling from his chest hit my ears my feet moved on their own and led me to the table. 

"Alright kitten that’s enough." I muttered trying to not show how elevated my heart was. "Give me the seeds and I'll have them for you in three months."

A rough leather satchel and checkbook was pulled from his jacket pocket. “Thank you Dex, really.”

“Mmhmm,” I hummed. “Fifty grand Mr. Luggir.” 

A small eye roll sent his glimmering eyes spinning. “Yeah, yeah. You mortals and your money.”


	6. Why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out why Loki is here.

With a flick of his wrist, he signed over the requested amount to me. I could feel my features soften, This would really help Ollie. She could finally get a nicer place closer to the shop and not have to worry about getting home safe. 

I pulled out my phone and immediately deposited the check before he could change his mind. After the money showed in my account I took the satchel from Loki’s dangling hands, and emptied the contents in my hand. Five little seedlings scattered on the palm of my hand. They weren’t too dried out, nothing that would prevent them from sprouting. I looked to him and placed the seeds back in the satchel. 

“Alright, seems like I can work with these. Are they going to be potted or did you want them in a bouquet?” I scattered around trying to find one of the consultation clipboards before writing the order. 

“Potted, if that’s alright.” My pen scratched his requests.

“Do you need care instructions with the item?” The god raise an eyebrow. Right, goddess of fertility should know how to care for a plant. “Alright then… You’re picking it up at the store right?”

“Actually if you could have it delivered that would be a lot easier for me.” There was a smile in his voice but I didn’t look up to check.

“Ha, ha. I don’t exactly have easy access to the bifrost.”

“Oh I don’t need it delivered to Asgard, just to a restaurant in the city.” My hand froze, and I forced myself to hold his gaze. Those eyes shone with a wicked glint, but there was no malicious intent that I could feel.

I shut my body off. Crossing my arms and straightening my back. “What are you playing at Mr. Luggie?”

“Luggir, darling, and I haven’t the foggiest idea what you’re talking about. I just intend to give the gift in person at a restaurant nearby. Is that so suspicious?” He used the work table to lean on, attempting to look nonchalant, and failing.

Freya would be in the city. Though I had no reference, I was certain that two gods in a mortal city was a recipe for disaster. “Yes it is. Why is she coming down here? Is the food not good enough back home?”

“Oh Dex you don’t trust me at all do you? I swear on my life, I’ll keep your little city safe.”

“The God of lies makes me a promise, how assuring.” My temper was starting to flare. “I don’t take too kindly to being used.”  
“And I don’t take too kindly to being turned into a cat.” Approaching footsteps meant for this conversation to close.

But I was still able to get in the last word. “You were a pussy long before I made you stay as one.”

“Now Dex, is that anyway to talk to the man who brought us breakfast?

“It is. If you heard the things he was trying to pull my dear.” A wisp of emotion, jealousy flared in the direction of the god but I couldn’t place why. “ But fine, I’ll play nice.”

“Thank you. So, it is to be deliver-” I cut him off.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Luggir but your consultation time is over, we have many orders to finish today and I’m sorry to say we are out of time to chit chat. Feel free to come back tomorrow and we can finish the discussion then.” I put on my sweetest customer service smile and voice that even Ollie felt a little pride in. 

My partner in crime took to shooing a bewildered Loki out of the door before coming back in with a booming round of laughter. “Girl I don’t know what you two have going on but that was frickin funny.”

We laughed about the interaction for a good couple minutes while starting to work on the day’s orders. After a short while, I let my mind wander to Ollie’s opinion. “What do you think about him Ol’?”

“You’ve never asked about a guy before, I like him enough for that alone.” I’d never get a straight answer from her it seemed. “He’s cute, brought breakfast, can’t really toss him out for that.”

My shoulders lifted in a shrug. “I think he’s trying to flirt with me.” 

She snorted. “Took you long enough to figure that one out. What tipped you off?”

I look at her with wide eyes. “You knew?” She hadn’t even been at the bar or the apartment, how could she have known? 

“Well honey he came here for one. Was patient enough to get you to talking to him. Dealt with your drunk ass and brought breakfast the next day.”Her eyes held mine with slight accusation.

“So?” My eyes darted from hers taking care with the roses I was arranging. “He was just trying to convince me to grow that stupid plant.”

“Well whatever he did worked didn’t it?” Her snarky comment faded out as she went up to the front to close up shop.

“I guess it did.” I muttered, more to myself than to anyone else.

After warning me again to not go to the bar, Ollie finally released her hold on me and sent me on my way home. I waited a moment to ensure she was around the corner before I snuck back into the shop. As much as Ollie knew about me, she did not know about the silver, and I had intended to keep it that way. However I didn’t know how long it would take to get this flower to grow, and I already cashed the check. During the shift I had planted the seeds in separate pots with different degrees of soil and lighting. I didn’t necessarily know how this would work on a non-sentient being but I had to try.

“Vaxa.” The silver sank into the soil. But nothing happened. I sucked my teeth, disappointed. 

“Well you didn’t think it would be that easy would ya?” The booming voice sent a jolt through me. I almost knocked over two of the testing pots in my scramble. 

Loki walked in, no suit this time, just joggers and a sweatshirt. His hair was still pulled back in a ponytail, a few rogue hairs scattered around his face. 

“Jesus Loki, what are you doing here?" My heart rate had escalated far too rapidly, my breathing was labored and started to turn into hyperventilating. I bent over, resting my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. 

"Shit Dex, I'm sorry. Didn't think I would scare you that badly." He rested a warm hand on my back and began to rub circles, trying to calm me down. My body, reacting on its own, straightened up and took a couple steps away. I didn't need to add physical touch to the list of reason my body was trying to kill itself.

"I'm… fine." I managed to gasp out between labored breaths. Loki’s face held genuine fear for me. I could feel the tension radiating from him while he scanned my face. Nothing was getting my breathing to slow down. My head was starting to feel light, and I stumbled myself into a chair to try and level myself. 

An idea fluttered across Loki's mind. His expression looked like a lightbulb just lit above him. "Please don't turn me into a cat."

"Wha-" I turned to him, confused and was met with a mashing of his lips on mine. His lips were warm and soft against mine contrasted by the scratchy patch of skin that surrounded his mouth, he hadn't been shaving. I couldn't breath, but my anxiety had melded into something far more powerful. My eyes flashed open, the anger raging inside me had already turned them a bright silver. 

Loki must have sensed the rage and pulled back from me. Hands held up and taking slow steps back to the door he spoke in a voice that was hardly above a whisper. "N-now listen Dex."

"Be quiet." The silver waves slid over the god’s mouth, forcing it shut. His eyes held fear, no long a fear for me, just of me. I shoved the chair I was sitting on behind me and stormed up to the cowardly creature. 

Loki tried to stumble away and wound up knocking into the work table. His elbows propping him up, knowing there was no escape from me. 

"Stay." The word was practically a hiss laced with silver. Loki's body lay rigid before me, those jade eyes pleading for something, probably forgiveness, that I could not provide. I took one of the rose clippers off the table next to him, tossing it from hand to hand, my eyes never leaving his. With a flick of the wrist, I grabbed a handful of hair and pressed the clippers into his neck. 

"Why are you here?" Magic was poured into every word. 

"I needed to see if you were holding up your end of the bargain." His lips spoke true, then slipped closed once again. 

"Not tonight creature," I spat the word in his face. The look on his face would have broken my heart if he hadn't just assaulted me. "Why did you need me?" 

As much as he tried to keep his mouth shut, it seemed the magic was too strong."Because you're her daughter."


	7. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update more tomorrow ^^

"What?" I retreated back to my chair to sit down. 

The magic had faded from the god and he quickly came to console me. "I'm so sorry Dex I didn't want you to find out this way."

I swatted his caring hand away from my face. "So what? You were going to wait and shove her in my face when I delivered the flower?" 

Panic started to set in again, I tried to slow my breathing down. The god crouched to my level and moved closer to rub my back. "Hey it's okay love calm down." 

The combination of the pet name and physical touch set me off the edge. "Don't fucking touch me Loki." 

My aggression spooked the blonde in front of me, causing him to topple onto his backside. 

"You come here, invade my life, follow me home, kiss me against my will, and then you tell me Freya is my fucking mother?" I buried my face in my hands, tears threatening to escape my eyes. 

"I'm sorry Dex, I was just trying to help." The dejected god spoke so softly it was hard to hear over my gasping breaths. 

"Help who? I was doing just fine before and I'll be doing just fine when you leave me alone." 

Loki fell silent for a few minutes, while I caught my breath. When my breathing and heart finally stilled enough, his soft voice finally spoke. "Is that what you want?"

"What?"

"Would you prefer if I left?" Each word was spoken carefully, and when I looked up to him he was staring down at the floor. 

My emotions were all over the place, and to be honest, I couldn't form a single coherent thought. It seemed like my struggle for an answer was enough of one for the god. 

"Alright then, Dexter." He placed a warm hand on my head. "Keep the money. Ollie deserves it, and so do you." 

When he removed his hand it felt like he took all the warmth I had with it. This didn't feel right, but I couldn't put it into words, I was still upset. The god walked to the door and muttered a goodbye before walking out of my life.


	8. You look like Hel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed talk between Dex and her dad led to some clarity and too much tequila.

My night was filled with too many tequila shots and even more unresolved conversations with myself. I battled between trying to find the god, going to Mc’Alley’s, or forgetting the whole ordeal altogether. Instead I decided to ring the only number other than Ollie's on my speed dial.

Tequila bottle in hand, I found a seat on the couch and waited for the ringing to stop. 

"Hey Dex! How's my baby girl doing?" The warm familiar voice made me want to burst into tears. 

"Hi dad." My voice managed to come out unwavered. 

"Uh oh I can smell the tequila from here. What's wrong?" Well it may have wavered a bit. 

A few tears escaped, but I wiped them before they could fall. "I- ugh sorry dad. I'm a mess." 

"Yes but you're my mess now tell me what's got ya all worked up." Concern was apparent in his voice but he knew better than to press me before I was ready. 

There wasn't any really good lead up to what I wanted to know. "Do you remember mom?"

The silence on the other end was palpable. After a few moments he finally answered. "She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. You take after her thankfully."

A choked laugh came from me. "Yeah, I'd hate to have your hair."

"Hey I'll have you know that I didn't start losing my hair until you were born. You stressed it all out." A rumbling laugh came from the other end of the line. 

"These gifts were hers weren't they?" I bit my lip, knowing the answer but needing to hear it anyway. 

Another pause from the line. I had always been able to feel certain emotions from people. Rage, lust, envy, were explained to me at a young age. It was a rather awkward party trick. But the silver tongue came in middle school when my rage and anger seemed never ending. The only thing I knew was that it probably came from my mother. My dad, as enchanting as he was, was as normal a person could be in that sense. He didn't even have good luck. 

"Your mom… She could do some pretty amazing things. What's going on Dex?"

It took a moment to steady my breathing but when I did, I told him everything. Well, almost everything actually. If I had told him Loki stole a kiss, he probably would have attempted murder. 

"So Loki, the god of mischief has come to reunite you with your mother… Freya?" He spoke the summary very carefully. 

"Basically. Did you even know who she was?" By the time we got to this point I had pretty much finished the bottle of beautiful alcohol. 

A small laugh. "Ya know, she said her name was Hera. I figured her family just had a thing for mythology but I guess I wasn't too far off."

I couldn't control the bout of laughter that escaped me, and neither could my father. Our laughter rang loudly through my empty apartment. "Oof, dad my head is killing me." 

"Well sweetie it sounds like you've had at least half that bottle I got ya-"

"More like the whole bottle." I cut him off with a laugh. 

"Dexter! That stuff is strong you gotta be more careful." 

I took another loud swig so he could hear. "I know, I know. But you've got to admit if there was a time for drinking, this would be it."

"Well honey, what are you going to do about it then?" A high pitched crack came from his end, the sound of a beer opening. 

"I don't know dad… What should I do? She left us after I was born, I don't really owe her anything." Another glug for the both of us. 

"Maybe not, but maybe you owe yourself the chance to meet her."

"Ugh dad! Why must you be so wise all the time?" After finally taking the last swig of tequila, I hobbled myself up and got some water. 

"Being a father sure helps. And being married too I guess."

"You're damn right!" Dad's wife, Amber, could be heard echoing in the background of the call. 

We both chuckled. "Thanks for talking about all this dad. It's nice to have someone who knows what's going on." 

"Anytime sweetheart. You can always call me if you need anything." 

And with that I was left alone again. I sprawled across my bed, the spins starting to take hold. My thoughts were scattered but I'd decided to do my best to find Loki tomorrow. 

I rolled up and figured I should at the least take a shower and get ready for bed. There would be no way in the depths of hell I could shower in the morning. After a quick bird bath I slipped into my robe and flopped back onto my bed. 

"Hey Corvana, play Frank Sinatra." The cozy blankets enveloped me beckoning me to sleep as I've Got You Under My Skin started to play. I was about to fall into the deep slumber I craved when a familiar rapping on my window startled me awake. The damned cat was shivering on the windowsill with the most pitiful look on his face. 

After a few grumbles I moved to open the window big enough for him to get in. "You can stay, but please just stay like that til morning." 

There was no effort left in me to use my silver, but the cat purred regardless and nestled his soft frost nipped ears into my hand. I fell back onto the pillows and drifted away to the sound of Frank and the warm feeling of a purring kitten beside me. 

Warm sun beams cut through the curtains like a knife. The alarm was still broken from the day before so I was sure the time to be up and at em had probably long passed. In protest to the morning, I turned my body and buried my head into one of the pillows. My pounding head almost didn't catch how warm the pillow I was buried into was. Or how that familiar smell was attached to it. 

My eyes shot open to see Loki's back resting comfortably on the other side of the bed. My body reacted on it's own, as usual, and shot me off of the bed. The fast movement sent my head in a tizzy, forcing me to sit on the side of the bed to catch myself. 

"Good morning Dexter." The way he tentatively spoke my name was infuriatingly attractive. I closed my eyes trying to regain my composure and held my hand to his face in an attempt to silence him. 

"I thought I told you to stay a cat." Each word left me weaker than the last. My stomach started to turn wicked. 

The god sensed my discomfort and morphed to the defenseless kitten. I moved to scratch his ears when my stomach flopped for the last time. My feet moved faster than I'd ever seen to get me to the porcelain throne before I could toss my cookies. Thankfully I made it just in time. The pitter patter of paws echoed behind me. A soft fur on his head pressed against my leg, trying to reassure me. 

"I'm okay kitten, thanks." I locked eyes with the caring kitten, then proceeded to chuck my guts out. In full view of my consequences from last night, I missed the kitten hopping out of the window into the new day. 

It took a full two hours to get all of the sick out of my system. I was splayed across the floor, empty and broken, waiting for the gods to take what little left of me there was. As if on cue the door to my apartment cracked open. If I had any longing to live I would have tried to find a weapon but in the moment, it seemed much preferable to die. 

I peered up to the infiltrator, a pair of glossy leather shoes stared back at me. My eyes traveled their way up his black dress slacks, midnight blue button up shirt, and those same chains he wore as Lex dangling around his neck. In his hands were a bushel of surprises, but I could not manage to get myself up to see what they were. Loki’s knees cracked as he crouched down to my level.

“Right where I left you.” A creep of a smile ran across his face. His warm hand drifted across my face, moving the frays of hair from my face. “You look like Hel Dex.”


	9. Short and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Work blew today so here's the beginning of a spark.

It took every ounce of my being that I had left to move my atoms upright, I still needed the porcelain throne to lean on. “Thanks Loki, just what every girl wishes to hear first thing in the morning.”

The god sat down next to me and handed me first a hot cup of something, definitely not my coffee. I got a whiff and scrunched my nose in protest. 

“Drink it, the girl at the shop said it would do wonders for that pinball that’s rattling in your skull.” He tapped the bottom of the cup, trying to entice me.

I took a small sip. The green mint and honey concoction didn’t taste nearly as bad as it smelled, but that didn’t say much. “Thanks.”

Loki proceeded to lay out the rest of his loot. Charcoal pills, Advil, a cold compact, a few slices of pizza, a green smoothie, alkaline water, good gods my entire bathroom was covered in the trove of his gifts.

"I figured you'd be a little worse for wear after yesterday. How ya feeling?" The words held as much shame as concern. 

I swapped the tea for the smoothie and took a swig. Bleh, kale. "You mean the part where you forced yourself on me, or the Freya is my mother part?" 

A deep crimson ran across the god’s features, he wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and ducked his head down to avert my gaze. "I was hoping we could forget the first part."

Another grimace filled swig of smoothie. "Nope. You made your bed then snuck into mine. Ya gotta lie with that." 

His head flipped up, eyes narrowed with defensiveness. "You let me in I can't be completely at fault for that can I?"

"No, no. Not at all. Unless you know, you spent half of the day before batching about how frost nipped you got." My lips quicker into a small smirk. Of course I was still put out about last night but I just couldn't stay too mad at him. He didn't need to know that though.

Continuing with the bad habit of eating the gifts he brought me, Loki grabbed one of the greasy pizza slices and took a delicious gooey bite. "You didn't seem too mad about it this morning."

Fuck I forgot about the mind reading. A smug smile grew across his face. "You know, invading my space, especially mental is not a good way to get back into my graces."

"What about pizza?" The prat waved the only gooey carb in front of me. It's heavenly smell directed me to grab his wrist and take a bite of the delicious offering. 

Heat creeped up his face for the second time this morning. I peered at his bashful features and decided to poke the bear. "So did you like it?"

"Like w-what?" An unintentional laugh escaped me, which switched the stammering god to an irritated one. "You-"

In a swift motion I shoved the pizza crust into the enraged man's mouth. My gaze locked onto his as I continued. "Throwing yourself at me." 

A choking sound came from him, either from me shoving the crust too far or, more likely, his overwhelming sense of embarrassment. The remnants of the pizza fell from his mouth as he started having a bit of a coughing fit. 

My hands unconsciously went to start patting his back, trying to get him to calm down. "Hey, it’s okay. I was just teasing Loki."

"I WAS JUST…. TRYING TO... HELP." The choking god practically hollered the roof off my apartment between gasps of breath. 

The shout made me retreat back into myself a bit. I fiddled with the items he brought, pretended to look at the ingredients in the charcoal pills, just charcoal, while he caught his breath. My dissociation might have gone a bit too far. I didn't hear him calling my name until he reached out to brush his hand over mine on the bottle. 

"I'm sorry Dex...I keep putting you in these positions. After one of Odin’s punishments I used to get attacks like yours quite often. And Sigyn she used to pull me out of it by well…" Loki's voice trailed off. The god looked to me for a moment, his eyes tracking my face for any sign of emotion. 

"Thank you." I reached up to rustle the top of his head. Not many people knew about my issues, and most that did believed they may be a form of attention seeking behavior. Ollie and my dad were the only ones to treat it for what it was. It was nice to add another person to that list. 

A flicker of another emotion came and hid from the god while I combed my fingers through his hair. He reached his hand up to wrap around mine, pulling it down to his lips. 

"Anytime." Thin warm lips brushed against the nook of my wrist. Lust. The flicker of emotion was lust. 

Heat rushed from every part of my body to pool in my cheeks. My hand retracted from the unexpected intimacy and curled to my neck. Loki's eyes traced my neck, another flash of that same damned feeling. 

"I-I didn't m-mean-" my stammering words halted when he shifted closer. A large warm hand drew a line from my jawbone to my chin, drawing my face even closer. 

His hooded eyes searched mine. Waiting for some punch, or form of attack I'm sure. The palm of his hand held my chin while he brushed his thumb across my lower lip. Honey laced words spilled from him, "May I?"

My heart had accelerated too much at this point. Mixing that with the alcohol from last night, and the fact my stomach was somewhere in China at this point, it was no surprise what happened next. Loki was waiting for my answer when I had to shove him out of the way to hurl my remaining guts into the lou. Needless to say, the lust he was feeling had quickly evaporated.


	10. Bite and Bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Loki have Dex's phone? And what happens after their almost kiss?

By the time I managed to drag myself off of the porcelain throne the god was using my personal phone to make himself a call. A deep rumbling laughter erupted from him. I leaned on the doorway and caught his eyes and mischievous grin.

“Yes, my dearest. I swear on all that is good in the world I will get her there bright and early tomorrow. I’ll take good care of her.” Ollie’s giggle could be heard even without the speaker turned on. Loki hung up and tossed my phone back to me. “I got you a day off.”

I caught the phone in an awkward tumble and smiled up at him. "How'd you convince Ol'?" 

The smug god flopped down on my couch and triumphantly put his feet up on my coffee table. "Well in short, I told her you've been kidnapped by a handsome devil who wanted to help her grow the flower. She gladly turned you over to me."

"Not even a little bit of a fight! Shows how much I'm needed." My wicked smile grew but I tried to hide it by taking another sip of the dreaded smoothie. 

"No, no, no, my dear. You are very much needed which is why I'm stealing you for the day." Those glinting forest green eyes scanned mine. 

"Well then I guess I should get cleaned up." The prospect of going out made me gnaw on my lip after I pictured what I looked like. A glance to a mirror by the door showed my disheveled hair and sloppy pajamas, not to mention the awful morning vomit breath.

A flash of that emotion flared up again from Loki. He let it linger a moment or two longer than usual before hiding it as usual. "Let me know if you need any help." 

I could feel the tips of my ears turn red. I chucked the nearest thing I had, the bottle of Advil, and chucked it at his head. Naturally, the god grabbed it cooly before it could get within an inch of him. 

The cold water in the shower was a welcomed shock as it hit against me. My mind wandered back to the man sitting in my living room though I tried my best not to. There was no denying it, at the very least Loki was attracted to me. But was it mutual? He was handsome, no doubt about it. Afterall he was a god so how could he not be some form of beautiful. A groan left me as I tired my best to focus on just getting ready. Loki’s laugh could be heard from the living room, probably a result of my internal debate. 

I switched the water off and wrapped my towel around me. Fine. If he wanted to tease me, I was going to make sure I got back at him too. A quick comb through my wet hair slicked it back, a brush of foundation, eyeliner, and mascara to make me look as alive as possible. I was ready for battle. 

Loki was right where I left him lounging on my couch. His eyes were scanning one of my coffee table books about poisonous plants and did not leave the pages as I entered the living room. 

"Seemed like you were having a bit of turmoil in there." His warm voice added a bit of blush to my cheek. 

"You said you wanted to help right?" I tried to keep my voice low and unwavered. 

A quick glance up with those forest green eyes led to a double take. Loki’s hand slipped from the book and left it to fall on the floor with a loud thud. Though he tried to hide his lust there was no masking the need in his gaze as it traveled down my towel covered body. My body flushed red at his wandering gaze. 

In an attempt to end the unbroken stare, I cleared my throat. Loki's eyes met mine in response, they were wide with a hunger I'd never seen directed towards me. 

"What would you like from me?" The words held a gruffness I hadn't heard from him before. His eyes held mine hostage waiting for instruction. 

Pride coursed through me as it seemed this god would do almost anything I asked. While I had the confidence to do so, it was time to tease him. I turned my back to him and walked to my bedroom door. A sly look back confirmed he was hanging on to every motion waiting for the word. 

"I need help putting on my shirt if you don't mind." Though no silver was laced in my words, Loki immediately stood and closed the space between us. His warm hands drifted to move my hair from my back, the motion sending chills down my spine.

I could feel him leaning his head down towards my neck and quickly turned to him. My cheshire grin was met by his utterly confused expression. "W-what?"

"Stay put." Silver sprigs reflected in his hungry eyes and his body went rigid. I got on my toes to reach my hand to his face. My fingers traced his jawline before bopping his nose. Then I shut the door in his face and proceeded to get ready. 

My closet was filled with clothes and yet I could not find a single thing I wanted to wear. After a few minutes of shuffling through the fabrics I found an outfit suited to the daughter of Freya. My fingers laced through the skinny fit black pants, the harder part would be the shirt. I needed Loki's help after all. After I draped the suit jacket over me I moved to try and handle the corset strands on the back. Before I could try to untangle the strings, my bedroom door burst off its hinges. 

An irritated Loki stormed through the doorway and spun me around to face him. "What the hell was-."

He cut himself off when he saw what I was wearing. The pants hugged me well but were no match to the corset jacket that barely covered the top part of my body. His irritation was immediately replaced with that familiar need. 

A hand went to brush my cheek, but I caught it with my own, promptly snapping him out of his trance. 

"What were you saying?" I raised a brow knowing full well what his intended words were. 

Loki was a stammering mess but he could not help his wandering gaze. "I- well I thought you s-said you needed my assistance with your shirt."

"Oh yeah, thanks!" I smugly turned back around and moved my hair to the front, exposing the back of the corset jacket. "I can't get these tied properly, do you mind?"

"Not at all." His murmurs shot hot breath on the back of my neck sending another course of chills through me. 

"Thank you." Was all I could manage with an even breath. 

Skillful fingers wove through the laces with ease. It occurred to me that he probably had done something like this before. Apparently this passing thought amused him because I could feel the rumble of his chuckle before it was uttered. 

"Believe me, my expertise comes more in taking these off than putting them on." The insinuation turned my ears hot with embarrassment. I loathed that he could hear my thoughts with a fiery passion. 

"Well then it's no wonder its taking you so lo-" the air escaped my throat in a gasp. He tightened the strings before I could insult him. 

The smug tone in his voice returned as he tightened my corset. "What was that, dear?"

Another hitch tighter. I hissed, "My name is Dex." 

Another tug brought me closer to the obnoxious god. It was impossible to not be very aware that his body was mere millimeters from mine. I could feel his body heat radiating onto me the closer he pulled me. 

"No," another tug and pained gasp. "I think I've earned the right to call you dear." 

The smile in his voice was evident. He enjoyed this! Me being under his control, even the sound of my pained breathing sent flutters of want through him. 

In a half baked attempt to regain control of the situation, I grabbed his hand from behind me. "Then I have every right to call you kitten."

A quick snatch, and he turned me to face him. "Careful Dex, call me kitten again and I will have to show you my claws." The words were a low purr in my ear. 

This was a game of chicken, we both knew that at this point. Whoever backed down first would be put into place, and I refused to lose. Shoving down the trickle of anxiety that threatened to hold me back, I looked into his eyes. I stretched to the top of my toes and grabbed a handful of his golden locks and tilted his head back with a gasp. My teeth grazed the god’s exposed neck, earning a pleasant growl. Then as quickly as I started, I finished, releasing his locks from my fingers and giving him a light shove away so that I could turn and fix my hair in the mirror. 

"Call me dear again, and I'll have to remind you my bite is worse than my bark."


	11. The Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the game of chicken? Is Dex really the winner? A bit of fluff in the beginning.

The mirror reflected the competitive want in Loki's eyes. My confidence was starting to fade as fear trickled in. Loki closed the space between us, his hand traveling up my neck to lock itself in my freshly finished hair. His eyes held mine captive as he leaned his head down to my neck. Rough lips traveled from my ear down to the base of my neck sending chills through my whole body. My hand reflexively went back to push his face away but he intertwined his fingers into mine and pressed them into his tousled hair. A few kisses brushed down my neck while my breath began to labor. I could feel my sense of control sleeping, and as much as I wanted to continue my anxious thoughts started to creep in. The tip of his tongue began to dot it's way up my neck back to my ear.

"Is something wrong, _my dear_?" Loki's hot breath sent more chills down my spine, my body began to arch into his on it's own.

The sound of his damned pet name sent a spark of rivalry through me. "Easy there _kitten._ "

Before the word could even completely escape my lips, Loki's mouth came crashing down onto mine. This wasn't like the rushed distraction kiss he had pressed upon me. No, there was something far more feral in the way his lips fought against mine. Our lips parted in synchronicity and his tongue began to search my mouth but when one of his hands roamed down to the tassels of my corset I bit lightly on his lower lip. 

"Ah, it seems like I'm not the only one who has claws." His tongue darted to the spot I bit him, such a nonchalant move but it still had me mesmerized. Those forest green eyes still held that glint of want as they scanned my face, but he knew to read the signs I gave.

"I'm sorry I-" A quick brush of his lips against mine shut me up immediately. But just as quickly as they were there, he pulled back leaving me only with the weird cold that came from missing his lips on mine.

"Don't apologize Dex, we're going at our own pace." A quick peck on my forehead and he tied up my corset strings. "Not that I wouldn't mind continuing but it seems like you got a lot rattling on up there."

"Oh, thanks." I snorted at him, not exactly what I wanted to hear.

Once he was done tying up the strings he turned me around to face him. When I didn't look into his face he cupped both of his stupidly large hands around my cheeks and turned my face up. "I want you to feel comfortable enough to _want_ to do this and not worry. Until then I guess I'll just have to show you I'm not going anywhere."

My cheeks flushed underneath his hands. Of course he heard the anxious thoughts swirling through my mind. I buried my face into his hands, trying to hide my shame. "I'm sorry Loki, I didn't mean-"

Another swift kiss on my lips from the god of mischief, strong enough this time for me to begin leaning into him, but just as fast so that I almost stumbled trying to catch his fleeing lips. "Please stop apologizing Dex. You've done nothing wrong."

A sigh escaped my lips, I knew I didn't do anything wrong. I was overthinking, but at the end of the day I knew I didn't want to go further with Loki yet. We still weren't on a level of trust or comfortability yet. Not that I hadn't had flings with nobodies in the past but it was evident that our situation had severely gone past that point. He wasn't beating me up for it and neither should I. 

That dangerously charming smile flashed across his face when he saw I had resolved. "There's my girl."

My eyes rolled at him and I shoved him off. "Oh I'm _your_ girl now?"

I'm sure he would have been insulted if a large cheeky grin weren't plastered on my face. His teasing tone slipped back in. "Well girl, lover, _pet._ Which would you prefer?"

"You did not just call me a pet." My jaw dropped in mock shock and I pinched his side, earning me a very satisfying yelp. "If anything, wouldn't you be mine, kitten?"

A quick step and he had closed the space between us again. His hand had curved around my neck and brought me close enough where his words brushed lips against mine. "You know what happens when you call me kitten, don't you?"

In a surge of confidence, I darted my tongue out to trace his lips. "You'll claw me up, right?" 

In a flash I saw his cheeks tint a shade of pink. Loki's hand dropped from my neck and he took a step back to clear his throat. "Later, my pet. It's time to go shopping."


End file.
